Just Be Friends
by Irini
Summary: Distant. That was the word that is usually used to describe Luka these days. What has gotten into her? Even Atsushi, her so called 'boyfriend' couldn't figure it out. Could the problem be her... Or both of them?


**A/N: **I guess 'Discotheque Love' isn't my last update then... But I couldn't resist! Even though my exam's tomorrow... Some of you who read 'Go Google It!' wanted another GakupoXLuka fic, this isn't exactly GakupoXLuka but... here you go! Oh and one more thing, 'Kuroda' and 'Atsushi' are the same person, 'Kuroda Atsushi'. I'm basically really uncreative with names, so this is just really random! Anyway, I'll end my babble here. Enjoy! And oh, review if you have time! :)

* * *

**Just Be Friends**

"I have to go now, Luka."

I turned from my book and looked up at him. I nodded once at him before looking back at my book. He stood wordlessly at that spot beside my couch before turning to the door.

"Don't forget to lock the door," were his last words before he left.

After he left, I put my book down. I wasn't actually reading. Did he actually think I was? I don't know. I never will.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. This exact spot was where he asked me to be his girlfriend. The exact spot where we had our first kiss.

I let my fingers glide on the smooth counter. Those memories seemed to be from so long ago. I missed the moments we had together, the moments when we both cared for each other.

I took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. I took it up and stared at it, eye-level. The water was clear. Not even a speck of dust was on it. But then again, why am I disappointed over clear water?

Only one answer came to my mind.

'_I don't know.'_

The glass slipped from my fingers and crashed noisily on the marble floor. I kneeled on the floor and picked up the broken pieces. Why did I drop the glass?

'_I don't know.'_

A rather large piece of glass cut deep into my finger. A bubble of red appeared on that spot. I held my hand up and stared at the bubble. Even this bubble is clear, albeit red.

Is this what I wanted?

Of course not. This was the answer to all of this. This was our fate. Everything was already decided, long ago.

Even the conclusion of our relationship.

* * *

"I can't believe I got dumped again!"

I looked at the faceless image of the girl walking next to me. I smiled, despite being empty and emotionless inside.

"Things will change," I said.

Will it?

"That new transfer girl was cute!"

A group of faceless boys were walking towards me and my faceless companion. And in the middle of the group, was him. He laughed at his faceless friend's comment and turned to look at me.

"Hey, Luka! I'll see you after school!" he said with a wave.

"Yeah," I said with a weak smile.

The group soon passed me and my faceless friend, so we were alone walking in the hall again. She tugged on my sleeve and then smacked my arm.

"I can't believe you have such a good relationship with Kuroda! I'm sooooo jealous!" she said, extending the 'o's of her 'so'.

I gave her another weak smile, not in the mood to give her another lie.

I mean, this was all just a lie, wasn't it?

* * *

"Luka… You've been so distant these days. What's wrong with you?"

He grabbed my arm, and pulled it up. I looked at him with my emotionless eyes and pulled my hand back.

"… Nothing."

He frowned. Come to think of it, his face was the only face I could see these days. I couldn't see anyone else's, not even my own.

I longed for him to smile, then the world might just change a little. Become a little kinder, maybe. Maybe it could even cure my problems.

But he just continued to frown. He doesn't smile that much anymore.

Not with me.

* * *

I screamed.

The echoes of my scream reverberates in the thin air, and continues to haunt me. I looked down at the ground below.

There's nothing left anymore, right?

"So this is how it is…"

I had forgotten how to cry long ago, but I'm sure, someone is crying now.

* * *

"Oh Luka, what am I to do with you? Look at that sunflower Atsushi had given you! It's wilting!"

I looked at where my mother was pointing. And sure enough, there was a wilting sunflower there. I stared at it wordlessly.

"I just can't understand you…" she muttered before walking away.

I reached out and stroked the dry, crackly petals on the flower. They fell right on my touch. I continued staring at it.

Even though it didn't matter, the death of the flower had been because of me. The flower was fragile, and needed lots of love and care. I had neglected to give it anything.

Is that why… our relationship is dying like this fragile flower?

* * *

"_Atsushi!" I pouted._

_He turned back to look at me and laughed. His smile sending butterflies to my stomach._

"_What?"_

"_You're walking too fast!"_

"_Okay then…"_

_He sneakily came behind me and carried my up, bridal style. I was surprised, so I stared at him wordlessly. He laughed and shook his head._

"_That expression is priceless!"_

_I pouted, before both Atsushi and I started laughing._

* * *

I gripped the picture of Atsushi and I smiling happily together on the night of the summer festival last year. I had gone to the festival this year with my friends, and so had Atsushi.

Even though I was disappointed he preferred to go with his friends rather then me, I had let it pass. I thought it was just another obstacle in our relationship that I had to go though.

But I was wrong.

* * *

I stood in the middle of nowhere, rain splashed on every part of my body, threatening to steal away my warmth.

I was scared.

I looked around. Desperately wishing Atsushi was here, so he would save me, like he always did.

Why wasn't he here yet?

Why—

Oh.

That's right.

_Atsushi won't come to save me anymore._

* * *

I had read in a book.

There was a red thread of fate that connects us all with our fated ones.

And sometimes, when we're lucky, we would meet our fated ones.

I believed that my fated one was Atsushi. I _wanted_ him to be it.

But it seems like he isn't.

I looked down at my pinky, discovering it to be empty.

I guess… we weren't meant to be, then.

I wanted to return to those days. Those days when we both would laugh together, and your smile would appear, no matter what.

The world seemed kinder then.

* * *

"Luka… it hurts for me to say this, but this is the end."

Right… this is the end, wasn't this?

I need to let go of him.

"We can still be friends," he added hesitantly.

It's time to say goodbye…

And _just be friends_.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, hey! It seemed longer on Microsoft Word :\ Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I'm really happy with this one, I don't know why though! Again, review if you have time! :)


End file.
